Angel of the Morning
by melissarxy1
Summary: A third season story staring Buffy and Angel. Please R & R.


Angel Of the Morning  
  
Angel paused before driving out of Sunnydale. This is it, he thought. I'll probably never see her again. Maybe it was this thought that made him turn around. He just needed to see her, one last time.  
  
Buffy had just gotten dressed. Willow hadn't wanted her to be alone but had finally agreed but only if Buffy would call her in the morning. Willow and Oz, Buffy thought. She wished that she could feel happier for her best friend but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Willow had a nice normally mortal boyfriend.  
  
"This freak show."  
  
He had told her that he hadn't meant that but deep down inside she knew that he was right. But truth be told, she wouldn't give a minute of her time with him for anything. Why did she get him back just to lose him again and again? She sat down in the dark of her room wishing that he were there even if it was just so she could say goodbye.  
  
Angel climbed up the tree to her window remembering all the times that he had done that. He hadn't planned on her still being up. It was two after all. But she was sitting there in the dark, tears streaming down her face. His breath caught in his throat. He started to leave but her eyes went to the window. Both froze then he had the window open and they were in each other's arms. They kissed passionately.  
  
"I love you," they whispered at the same time. They kissed again. The kiss was full of longing and pain. The pain of knowing that this was it. He'd have to leave. Angel mustered up all of his will power and pulled away.  
  
"Don't go," Buffy whispered silent tears rolling down her cheek. "Not yet."  
  
"Buffy-" he started.  
  
"Shh," Buffy whispered. "I know you have to go but just stay with me tonight." Angel looked at her and knew that he wouldn't be able to refuse. He nodded. They sat on her bed still in each other's arms. "I love you so much Angel. I don't care about a normal life. I just care about you. I need you!"  
  
"I need to do this," Angel told her. "You're my life Buffy. That's why I'm leaving. It's not just the normal life thing. We can't just stay away from each other. We've tried that, it doesn't work. We love each other too much to stay away from each other. One thing might lead to another then we'd be back to last year. I'm leaving for you."  
  
Buffy sighed laying her head on his chest. "I just don't want to lose you again. Haven't I lost him enough?" this was asked not to him but to The Powers That Be. Angel kissed the top of her head. She was feeling the emotional and physical exhaustion overcome her.  
  
"Buffy I love you," Angel whispered. "Always remember that." She slowly drifted off to sleep. He stood careful not to wake her. He leaned over her and gently kissed her lips and stroked her cheek one last time before walking away, and out of her life.  
  
Once in his car Angel turned on the radio. The gentle melody to "Angel of the Morning" was coming on. Feeling saddened he let himself get lost in the song.  
  
Buffy awoke almost as soon as Angel left. She figured that he'd be gone before she awoke. She reached over to her alarm clock and turned on the radio and turned it to a soft rock station where "Angel of the Morning" was coming on. Some how the song just seemed to fit.  
  
There'll be no strings to bind your hands  
  
Not if my love can't bind your heart And there's no need to make a stand For it was not I who chose to start I see no need to take me home I'm old enough to face the dawn  
  
Just call me Angel of the morning (Angel) Just touch my cheek before you leave me (Baby) Just call me angel of the morning (Angel)  
  
Then slowly turn away from me Then slowly turn away I won't beg you to stay with me  
  
Through the tears of the day of years baby baby  
  
Just call me Angel of the morning (Angel) Just touch my cheek before you leave me (Baby) Just call me angel of the morning (Angel)  
  
Maybe the sun's light will be dim And it won't matter anyhow If the morning's echo says we've sinned Well it was what I wanted anyhow And if we're victims of the night I won't be blinded by the light  
  
Just call me Angel of the morning (Angel) Just touch my cheek before you leave me (Baby)  
  
Just call me angel of the morning (Angel) 


End file.
